


翻山越岭06

by ZhaoYan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: 有一点点车，Crowley x Aro这章被我写成了迷一般的大型狗血pua现场 重度ooc预警
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	翻山越岭06

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点车，Crowley x Aro  
> 这章被我写成了迷一般的大型狗血pua现场 重度ooc预警

Crowley不耐烦地敲着柜台，等着被他吓得瑟瑟发抖的旅馆服务员给他换个新房间，他刚刚用暴风骤雨般的怒吼向服务员控诉了原本的房间里有霉斑的床单和摇晃的椅子。其实Crowley根本不在乎什么糟糕的旅馆设施，最让他恼火的无非是那股无法抑制的爱，恼火当Aro贴近他的时候那种想再靠近一点的冲动和骤然加速的心跳。

Aro已经变了，Crowley这样告诉自己，只住一晚然后就走，再也不回到这个鬼地方，再也不和他有交集。

下一秒他打开新房间的门，看到那个他永远不要再见的人好整以暇地坐在椅子上。 

“噢，尊贵的Aro大人怎么亲自大驾光临了？”Crowley没好气地说。

“我只是来看看老朋友。”Aro坐在阴影里仰头看着他。

“如果我没记错，上次见面你让你的手下敲晕了老朋友并且一路拖去你面前。”

“我只是告诉他们看到你就尽快带来见我，显然他们弄错了我的意思。”Aro依旧保持着那副礼貌的微笑。

“首先，我和你只是普通朋友，其次，不像你高高在上，我是个普普通通的恶魔，我向撒旦卑躬屈膝还得替地狱工作，第三，我很忙，再见。”Crowley拉着门，做了个“请便”的姿势。

“我这就走，”Aro起身走向门外，“不过在我走之前，请允许我诚挚地向你道歉，上次我们的谈话不太愉快，如果你愿意的话，我想和你好好聊聊。”

“慢走不送。”Crowley啪地甩上门。

真是个可恶的家伙，明明和Gabriel一样一副装腔作势，但他举手投足间的优雅和礼貌偏偏又让人觉得没一点假惺惺的意思，让人无法拒绝。

两分钟后Crowley认命地打开了门：“聊什么？”

“这个季节正合适傍晚出去散步，我们边走边说？”

“之前我们说的事情，你考虑得怎么样？”Aro双手背在身后，眯着眼享受罗马的夜风。

“我使用能力只有两种情况，要么是工作，要么是我乐意。而你，你和我的交情不过是四千多年前在伊甸园聊了几句，没熟到你说一句话我就让全世界的吸血鬼都臣服于你的地步。”Crowley冷漠地回答。

“我以为我们是好朋友？”Aro有些惊讶，“难道你不是特意来罗马看变成Nero的我吗？”

“我只是碰巧路过，那时候我的上司在找另一个天使——这个你没必要知道，总之，我和你就是两条相交线而已，我们曾经有过一段短暂的友谊，那已经是过去式了，明白吗？已经结束了。”

“我倒不这么想，”Aro耸耸肩，“你该不会真的觉得我们两个的命运就是两条直线吧？至少我的命运肯定要曲折些，更像一团缠绕不清的藤蔓。”

“我不会帮你的。”Crowley转身要走。

“至少赏脸见见我的家人吧？我亲爱的妹妹Didyme很想认识你。”

“我不记得你有个妹妹？”Crowley闻言停住脚步。

“啊，我刚变成吸血鬼没多久就发现了她，可怜的姑娘，失去了父母，在街上流浪几乎饿死，我转变了她，把她认作妹妹。”

“为什么？”Crowley回头看向Aro，“你可不会平白无故发善心。”

“老朋友，你果然了解我。”Aro轻轻笑了，“我刚看到她的时候，她眼里那股求生欲、那种力量……我以为她会得到一些非常惊人的能力。结果她只是能让身边的人都变得快乐，也不能说一无是处，至少引诱人类的时候非常有用。”

Aro的住所非常豪华，墙上挂满了画，随处可见精致的雕塑，这家伙对艺术的热情倒是一点没变。这群吸血鬼显然也被管教得像模像样，一个个都是贵族的架势，完全不同于Crowley曾经见过的那些蛮荒吸血鬼——不是躲在下水道就是住在洞穴里，活得像野兽。他一一见过了Volturi家族的成员，Didyme确实是个讨人喜欢的姑娘，她和Marcus成了一对，两人挽着手礼貌地向他问好，Didyme对Crowley充满好奇，温和又腼腆地问了他许多问题，Crowley不得不承认那孩子的确令他感到一阵舒心的愉悦。

Crowley最终没能走掉，他不知不觉在罗马又住了两多百年，当然，他也没有过分频繁地拜访吸血鬼家族，他打扮成贵族找了套房子住下，安心过自己的小日子——除非收到邀请。Aro经常邀请他观看他们狩猎，Crowley总是远远地站在一旁，目光却牢牢黏在某个人身上。Aro就像一只豹子，弓身躲在暗处又敏捷地扑出去，一击必杀，干脆利落，这一连串动作深深印在一双金色的蛇瞳里，而蛇瞳的主人则在不知不觉间被这一套动作捕获。他们还常常一起出没在剧场，Aro不会错过任何一部精彩的戏剧，整日无所事事的Crowley也乐得陪他去看。Crowley给Aro搞了一副墨镜，他们一起带着墨镜穿着长袍并肩而行，在路上他们会聊起从前，聊起Nero艺术家的梦想和那场演出，有时Aro会抱怨让手下养成良好的艺术素养有多么困难，Crowley则会吐槽几句地狱的糟糕环境，讲到尽兴处两个人一起大笑出声。Aro没有再提让Crowley帮忙的事，Crowley也不会过问他的称霸计划进行得怎么样，日子就这样平静地过去。

蛇类的本能让Crowley隐约觉得不安，他察觉到他的内心开始期盼什么遥不可及的东西，他感觉自己正在坠入一张大网，而脑子里属于理智的角落在警铃大作。没等他想明白，变故悄然而至。罗马尼亚血族向Volturi家族发起了战争，Aro依旧没有要求他出手相助，他带领家族成员出去对抗敌人，好几天没有联系Crowley，地狱也在这时布置了新任务，这似乎是个暂时拉开距离的好机会。Crowley本想去和Aro道个别，却发现那所豪宅大门紧闭，他只得回到家里打算给Aro留张字条。正当他提着笔纠结怎么措辞的时候，突然听到了一丝细微的响动，他警觉地走出卧室，发现Aro蜷缩在门边，看起来非常虚弱，Crowley的心顿时揪到了嗓子眼。

“我们被出卖了，被他们打了个措手不及，”Aro扯起一个苍白无力的笑容，“抱歉，我想不出别的去处，我能信任的只有你了。”

“你的眼睛，怎么是黑色？”

“战斗消耗了太多体力，我现在很饿。”

“你等等。”Crowley打了个响指消失在原地，过了一会带着两个失去意识囚犯出现。

“死刑犯，吃吧。”

Crowley静静地站在黑暗中，看着Aro吃饱喝足，血液顺着嘴角流下，沾了他一身，恍惚间Crowley想起了Nero杀死Poppaea的那天。

“出了什么事？”恶魔柔声问道。

“Didyme……他们杀了她。”Aro的声音似乎在颤抖。

“你需要我做什么？”

罗马尼亚血族的大部分统领一夜之间被剿灭，一封印着Volturi家族族徽的信凭空出现在他们统领的桌上，他们很快选择了投降。Crowley躺在前往威塞克斯王国的船上，心绪随着水波晃荡，头天晚上发生的事情让他无法平静。

“我不知道该怎么告诉Marcus，是我害了她。”Aro第一次露出那样无助的表情，“我派她潜伏到他们之间，想利用她的能力打探消息，但有人出卖了她。”

“这不是你的错。”Crowley蹲在Aro面前，轻轻抚上了他的脸，接着突然反应过来，迅速收回了手。

“Crowley，”Aro一把抓住了他，“为什么？”

“为什么要压抑你的爱？当你触碰我的时候我能感觉到，你在拼命克制那股强烈的爱，你很痛苦。” Aro目光灼灼地看着他。

“我不能，”Crowley垂下头避开那道目光，“我们走在不同的路上。”

“有什么不同？我和你一样可以永生，我们可以永远相伴。”

“我要走了，地狱给我布置了新的任务，”Crowley低声道，“可你必须待在这里不是吗？和你的家族在一起？”

“但我永远都会在这里，”Aro勾住Crowley的脖子，贴在他耳旁低声引诱，“无论何时，只要你需要，你都可以来这里找我。”

理智的高楼轰然倒塌，黑色的藤蔓从废墟里爬出，肆无忌惮地在Crowley心上生长，他意识到自己注定逃不掉，也无处可逃。

他们就那么顺理成章地滚到了一起，Aro的肌肤白得像大理石，冰凉的触感也像，Crowley吻过那具线条精干流畅的躯体，感觉自己在吻一尊完美的雕像。交合的瞬间Aro发出婉转的呻吟，Crowley在他美妙的呻吟里坠落，坠进他的身体、坠进床铺、坠进更深的地狱——坠进情网。他放弃了无谓的挣扎，他早就在这张网里陷了四千年，而Aro收起了网，用穴肉把他包裹得更紧，他只能放任自己往更深的地方去。曾经单恋时他还能置身事外清醒地看着，但如今这份爱有了回应，于是他彻底迷失、彻底无可救药。Aro的后穴分泌出液体，黏腻地与Crowley的阴茎纠缠，那是让他头晕目眩的毒液。快感冲昏了头脑，Crowley沉醉于身下人被他操干时扭动的腰身，一切顾虑都被抛到九霄云外，他们在床笫间纠缠，附在彼此耳边说些甜蜜的情话，交换一个又一个吻。

Aro轻轻舔舐Crowley的脖颈，尖牙危险地抵在突突狂跳的颈动脉上：“我真想尝尝你的血。”

“不行，”Crowley喘息着说，“我的血会把你灼伤的。”

“我知道。”Aro笑道，“可你对我的诱惑力实在太大了。”

Crowley对此的回应是一次深挺，Aro发出一声急促的尖叫，Crowley俯身把他的浪叫堵在嘴里。

去他的吧，Crowley射出来的时候想，没人规定恶魔不能和吸血鬼做爱。

Crowley轻松混进了威塞克斯，没过多久就打响了黑暗骑士的名号。他用一只乌鸦给Aro写信（本来是地狱通信用的），在信里絮絮叨叨地埋怨这里潮湿阴冷的破天气，完全没意识到自己就像个情窦初开的姑娘一样向心上人撒娇，而Aro的回信总是用精致的信封装着，安慰过他之后跟他说说家族里的日常。这天Crowley刚看完Aro新寄来的信，哼着小曲在王国里巡视，连迎面遇上Gabriel也没能破坏他的好心情。

“你是在自寻死路。”Crowley嘲弄道。

“Crowley，好久不见，你看起来心情不错啊。”Gabriel还是那副欠揍的表情。

“托你的福，Aziraphale现在成了吸血鬼，我和他可以永远相伴，而且我们现在很相爱。”Crowley抬起头盔戏谑地看着Gabriel，故意加重了相爱两个字。

“噢，别忘了The Great Plan是怎么说的？这个世界会在一千五百年后毁灭。”

“那还早着呢，急什么？”

“还有一个问题，你知道吸血鬼是没有灵魂的吧？”Gabriel似乎铁了心要找茬，“我可不知道没灵魂的生物拥有爱的能力。”

“你不知道的事情多了去了。”

“你大可以去问问他，你的‘爱人’，”Gabriel不怀好意地笑道，“问他爱不爱你，当然，用你的能力去问——吸血鬼可是很擅长撒谎的。”

“我今天本来心情很好，别逼我揍你。”

“我这就走，”Gabriel跨上了马，“还有，你也别白费力气了，和平终究会洒满这片国度。”

“别得意太早，走着瞧！”

夜里Crowley翻来覆去，Gabriel的话像一颗钉子钉在他脑子里，Aro一定是爱他的，那一夜的柔情，还有信里的那些话，怎么可能有假？那家伙不过是嫉妒罢了，自己不能和心爱的人在一起就来给他使绊子。Crowley想来想去，干脆起身把Aro寄给他的信看了又看，试图从那些熟悉的字迹中获得平静。

不安的种子终究还是被种下了。Crowley处理完威塞克斯的事情后即刻返回了罗马，他搬进了Aro的家，理由是省得跑来跑去麻烦，但在一群吸血鬼的包围中他却感到前所未有的孤独。他们不喜欢吃人类的食物、不喜欢睡觉，更不会生火取暖，Aro很贴心地给他安排了一个单独的房间，里面有壁炉、有精致的餐桌和餐具，可这让Crowley越发觉得自己被隔开了。Aro总是很忙，他隔三差五就要召开会议，要监视世界各处吸血鬼的行踪，要不断吸纳新人壮大他们的家族，不时还要处决一些倒霉蛋，只有每晚的温存让Crowley稍微感到安心。Crowley渐渐觉得自己是个多余的存在，他既无法替Aro分担家族事务，也不能参与他们的狩猎活动，更做不到在他诱杀人类时完全袖手旁观（他们因为能不能杀小孩这件事吵了不止一次），他生怕Aro对自己这个异类心生厌恶，于是主动帮他做了许多事，比如解决一些来找麻烦的其他家族，在人类察觉到异常时掩盖他们的行踪，甚至参与了处决嗜血妖童的灭门行动。Crowley看着那个被丢进火堆里的孩子，突然意识到事情变得很不对劲。

“Aro，你会不会觉得我很麻烦？”一夜缠绵过后，Crowley突然开口。

“当然不，为什么这么想？”Aro正靠在他臂弯里，用鼻子亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。

“请原谅，我不得不这么做。”Crowley弹了个响指，Aro的眼神瞬间变得空洞。

Crowley深吸一口气，转头看向Aro：“你在利用我？”

“是。”

“从什么时候开始？”Crowley感觉有什么东西在裂开。

“我们第一次见面的时候，我让Marcus躲在暗处，他感觉到了你对我的爱，之后我就开始策划。Didyme是我杀的，是我出卖了她，她不想做高高在上的皇室，她想和Marcus离开，去过自由的生活，但我需要Marcus的能力，而且也可以借此让你心疼……”Aro面无表情地说了下去，但后面的话Crowley一个字也没听到。

“你爱我吗？”

“……我不知道什么是爱。”

Crowley呆呆地躺了一会儿，又弹了个响指，一切恢复正常。

“我要走了。”他平静地开口。

“终于给你派新任务了？”

“很久以前我就对你说过，Aro，”Crowley沉声道，“我们在不同的路上，你堕落得太快了，我追不上。”

“为什么这么说？”Aro翻身坐了起来，“你是恶魔，我是吸血鬼，我们可以一起堕落。”

“别再骗我了，”Crowley摇摇头，“你根本不想和我在一起，只是为了利用我。”

“是不是Marcus和你说了什么？”

“我不是白痴，Aro，虽然过去的几百年里我确实像个白痴，但你不能永远欺骗我，我是个恶魔，不是你的棋子。”

“不管你知道了什么，我很抱歉，不过请相信我和你在一起的时候确实很快乐。”

“快乐？你得到了一颗听话的得力的棋子，你当然快乐！你知道我和你在一起的时候感觉到的是什么吗？是爱！”Crowley失控地大吼，“你永远不会明白这个，不是吗？”

Aro收起了那副温柔的表情，静静地看着Crowley，像一尊冷冰冰的大理石塑像。

Crowley终于看清了是什么在破裂，那片兜住他的网连同他的心一起变成碎片，而他坠进无尽的黑暗里。

TBC


End file.
